1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radio selective calling receiver having a display function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, there is a known radio selective calling receiver having a message display function. This type of a radio selective calling receiver has generally a display unit which is not large enough to display an entire long message at a time and therefore which scrolls such a long message in units of a column or a line to display the entire message. As an example, there is disclosed a radio selective calling receiver in which a message is scrolled in units of a dot on a screen, for example, in Japanese Non-examined Patent Publication No. HEI 1-265733. In this radio selective calling receiver, if an attempt is made to display a message having 21 characters of 123{character pullout}456ABCD789{character pullout} on a display unit on which 14 characters can be displayed on two lines, initially 14 characters of 123 {character pullout}456ABCD are displayed from the beginning of the message as shown in FIG. 1A. When the currently-displayed seven characters are scrolled up in units of a dot to display seven characters of 789{character pullout} which are not displayed yet, the upper dots of 123{character pullout} on the first line gradually disappear as shown in FIG. 1B and the upper dots of 789{character pullout} on the third line begin to appear at the same time.
In the conventional radio selective calling receiver, however, there is a problem that, when a part of the characters on the uppermost line disappears due to the scrolling as described in the above, it becomes very hard to recognize the characters, which makes it impossible to check the connection with a part of the message on the lower line.